Wombat Wuv
Wombat Wuv was the sixteenth episode of the second season of Even Stevens. It was written by Tom Burkhard, directed by actress Donna Pescow and originally aired on Disney Channel on November 30, 2001. Plot Ren's attempt to be a cheerleader fails when she discovers she is not perky enough. In an effort to reverse this, she ends up going to the other extreme, and even cheers while doing laundry. Louis becomes the new school mascot when he sees the cheerleading instructor. He stops hanging out with Tawny, but then realizes he may have made a mistake when he discovers not even the cheerleading instructor is perfect. Plot Summary Ren gets on the cheerleading squad, but head cheerleader Monique tells he that she needs to work on being more perky and peppy. Meanwhile Louis takes one look at Ms. Morgan, the cheerleaders' new faculty adviser, and falls head over heels in love with the beautiful woman. When Ren messes up a routine and a pyramid of girls falls on the team mascot, a new mascot is needed to replace the injured one. Louis jumps at the chance, solely so he can be near Ms. Morgan. Tawny is shocked at what Louis is doing, but he's serious enough to go to a mascot boot camp, where he impresses the crusty instructor so much that he give Louis a jet pack that he himself used as a mascot long ago. Ren's attempts to be the peppy, perky, perfect cheerleader, and being the overachiever that she is, soon is leading cheers even when she's answering algebra questions! Steve and Eileen Stevens are beginning to worry about their daughter's new obsession. Meanwhile Tawny is hurt by the way Louis has been ignoring her. But Louis tells Twitty that he's in love with a woman now and Tawny is just a "little girl." Louis arrives early at school one morning to meet with Ms. Morgan. He sees her before she's had a chance to shave her eyebrows, which have grown together in a "unibrow!" Louis' image of Ms. Morgan as the perfect beauty is destroyed. He realizes his mistakes, including messing things up with Tawny and tells Ms. Morgan he will resign as mascot. But when he tries to make up with Tawny, she is unforgiving. Only when her father showed her a videotape of her cheering her laundry, that she realized what a fool she was making of herself. Before a pep rally, Ren starts to question whether being peppy all the time is a good thing. In fact, the more she talks, the more depressed the rest of the squad gets, and by the time they take the floor, the girls are so down and lethargic that they can't get a decent cheer going. Louis decides it's time to come to the rescue and he dons his jet pack and begins flying around the gym to everyone's delight. But he soon goes out of control and crash lands. Tawny rushes to his aid and he tells her she has the "two most beautiful eyebrows I've ever seen." Later the cheerleaders try to tell Ren nicely that she's not cut out to be on the squad. Ren departs amicably, but secretly she's thrilled that she's no longer a cheerleader. Cast *Shia LaBeouf as Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano as Ren Stevens *Nick Spano as Donnie Stevens *Tom Virtue as Steve Stevens *Donna Pescow as Eileen Stevens *A.J. Trauth as Alan Twitty *Margo Harshman as Tawny Dean *Joe Bays as Wacky Walter *Deprise Brescia as Ms. Morgan *James Healy Jr. as Mr. Winnick *Kenya Williams as Monique Taylor Trivia *After Louis crashes at the pep rally, Twitty comes to his aid and removes the jetpack Louis is wearing. He holds it at both ends when he takes it off, including the end where the flames comes out, which would be way too hot to touch. *Louis sees Ms. Morgan and asks Twitty, "Who's she?" Twitty reacts rather disinterestedly, saying that she's just "some lady." Well, eighth grade boys don't often react that way when they first see a beautiful dark-haired woman in her twenties wearing a short skirt! *During one of the cheerleading routines, Ren is lifted up off the ground, despite the fact that she's the tallest girl on the squad. Normally, a smaller girl would be hoisted in the air. 216 216